


Before We Go

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sherlock in Love, Sweet Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John spend a few moments together in the flat before they head out on their date.





	

 

“I'll just be a little bit longer, Sherlock. I am so sorry about this.” John said from his room.

“It's alright. Take your time. I am in no rush.” Sherlock replied as he stood in the middle of the living room of the flat, waiting for John to finish getting ready so they can head out on their date. He stared at the wall in front of him, thinking, remembering when they first met. Sherlock's first deduction of John, first crime scene they went on together...their first everything. Especially the cab ride. That is when Sherlock fully knew that he liked John. Not just for wanting him to be his flatmate but Sherlock also felt like he was “ _the one_ ”. When Sherlock finally confessed his feelings to John, he was so happy to find out that John loved him back.

“And he still is.” Sherlock said to himself.

“What are you talking about?” John asked. Sherlock turned his head to look over at John, who was looking amazing (well, to Sherlock, he could be wearing a full hazmat with only a thong underneath it the suit and he would find him sexy).

“You.” Sherlock replied.

“Were you thinking again?” John asked.

“John, when I am not thinking?” Sherlock replied. John smirked and Sherlock chuckled. John walked over to him and then stopped in front of him. He put his hands on Sherlock's collar and began to to fix it. Sherlock looked down at John as John was fixing the collar.

“You look gorgeous.” Sherlock suddenly piped up. John blushed but acted like he did not hear him but Sherlock knew that he did.

“John.” Sherlock said. As John finished the collar, he looked up at Sherlock.

“I am still not used to you telling me that. Even after all this time.” John said to him. Sherlock leaned his head closer towards John's face as he held him in his arms.

“And I am not going to stop saying it to you. Not now or ever. You are the bees' knees, John Watson.” Sherlock told him.

“And you are the apple of my eye, Sherlock Holmes.” John said back to him.

“You know, I never really understood why people tell others that they are the apple of their eye. Apples do not have eyes or even one eye. Nor I do understand why people would want apples to have eyes in the first place.” Sherlock said. John giggled.

“It's just a bloody saying. I do not know why people say it or how they came up with it.” John explained.

“Well, true, but still. Apples with eyes? That would be very awkward.” Sherlock said. John started to giggle much harder for a few seconds then calmed down. He moved his head closer to Sherlock's as much as he could without straining or hurting his neck.

“You always put a smile on my face. Thank you.” John said to him then smiled. Sherlock smiled back. Sherlock nodded then both of them kissed, holding each other in their arms. When they stopped, both of them let go and began to leave the flat.

“By the way, what _were_ you exactly thinking about?” John suddenly asked as he was putting on his jacket.

“Moments.” Sherlock replied as he began to put on his coat.

“What kind of moments?” John asked.

“First moments. _Our_ first moments, to be more exact.” Sherlock answered. John looked up.

“You..you remember every, single one we had?” John asked.

“Of course! I am like an elephant, John. I never forget.” Sherlock said. John chuckled.

“An adorable elephant.” John said. Sherlock tried to sound like an elephant but he was unsuccessful but maybe it was not exactly such a huge failure. It made John laugh, which to Sherlock, means it was a huge success after all. John looked at his watch as he calmed down once again.

“We better get moving or we may never leave this flat.” John said.

“Is that bad thing, though?” Sherlock asked. John looked up and smiled.

“No. it is not a bad thing at all.” John replied. Sherlock walked over to John.

“By the way...there actually _IS_ one first moment we have not experienced together yet.” John piped up.

“And that would be?” Sherlock asked. John raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at Sherlock. Sherlock suddenly realized what he meant and his face and blushed.

“I...I am not ready yet, John.” Sherlock told him.

“Oh, I know that. I am just saying.” John said. Sherlock sighed. He suddenly felt John hold his hand and lifted it up towards his face.

“I am not going to force or trick you into having sex with me, Sherlock. If we ever do have sex or you want to, I am ready and if we do not ever have sex then that is fine with me, too. Whether we become sexual or not, I am happy with the way things are. Very happy.” John said to him then kissed his hand. Sherlock slipped his hand under John's and then lifted it up to his face.

“Same here.” Sherlock said then kissed John's hand. Sherlock lowered John's hand down after he was done kissing it and then both of them began to walk to the door.

“John, before, there is one more thing I want to say before we go.” Sherlock told him. John looked up at him.

“Yes?” John asked. Sherlock has said it before to John but he still always get s a little nervous when he is about to say it.

“I love you.” Sherlock said. John suddenly nuzzled his head against Sherlock's arm a couple of times then stopped to look up at him.

“I love you, too.” John said back. A huge smile appeared across Sherlock's face and Sherlock felt like so excited and happy inside. He always felt like that when John said because it's not only because John says it, it is because he really _does_ love him.

“You ready to go?” John asked him.

“Yes. Lets get going.” Sherlock said, happily. Both of them then left the flat and headed out of the building to officially start their date.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
